A method of fixing a plate material is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1973-2932. Such a method was often used to fix the plate material or a board in which a dumpling-like adhesive containing water was applied to a mounting surface and a distance or space between the board and the surface was adjusted by pressing the board.
However, since this method was pointed out to be conducive to the mold growth due to a large amount of water contained in the adhesive, a fixing/adjusting tool of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1995-300972 was proposed in which the space adjustment is possible with a small amount of the adhesive being required.
This tool comprises a member having a basal plate provided with a tube made of thermoplastic resin with an inlet for receiving an adhesive, and a member having a basal plate provided with a rod made of thermoplastic resin with continuous grooves on its surface, wherein the outer diameter of the rod is larger than the inner diameter of the tube. One member is fixed to a structural body, and another member is glued to a board, and the rod is forcefully inserted into the tube, and then the adhesive is injected through the inlet to set the adjusted clearance between the board and the structural body, thereby fixing the board to the structural body.
However, in this composition, to adjust the clearance between the board and the structural body after inserting the rod forcefully into the pipe, much labor is necessary for pushing and pulling work for clearance adjustment.
Further, during the fixing and adjusting the board, the adhesive must be injected between the tube and the rod through the inlet using the groove of the stick body after adjusting of the position of members. Accordingly, the size of the board is limited to be as large as the degree that the adhesive can be injected into the tool from the side edge. Therefore, it has disadvantage of not usable for gluing many tools to a large board.
This invention is directed to provide a fixing/adjusting tool for use between a plate material and a structural body with the fixing/adjusting tool having a female member and a male member in which the female and male members are fitted to each other in an adjustable length, the female and male members are glued either to the structural body or the plate material, and the female and male members being set in the adjusted length are connected together by an adhesive, wherein the adhesive is previously injected into the female and male members before fixing both the male and female members to the board and structural member, which enables adjustment of the clearance between the board and the structural body.